Second chance
by dontknowha
Summary: After the Flying Graysons died, Dick Grayson wasn't taken in by Bruce Wayne AKA Batman; he stayed at the orphanage, like any other orphan boy or girl. Reverse Batfamily, which contains: Damian the oldest, Dick the youngest. THIS FANFICTION IS AN AU, WHICH IT MEANS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!


**Ages:**

 **Alfred/Agent A: 64**

 **Bruce/Batman: 35**

 **Damian/Nightwing: 19**

 **Tim/Red Robin: 17**

 **Jason/Red Hood: 15**

 **Richard (Dick)/Shadow: 13**

 **Dick's pov**

" _THE FLYING GRAYSONS!"_

 _*SNAP*_

" _DICK"_

 _*CRACK*_

" _NOOOOOOO"_

"Fuck off!" I shouted to no one in particular. Another nightmare, man its four years and I still get nightmares.

"Shut up, Grayson!" Mike, a kid from the orphanage shouted from his bed.

"You shut up, Mike!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"The two shut up, you're going to wake up the director!" John said.

"To late for that. Richard and Mike, come with me, now!" Mike and I get up and followed the director; he leads us to the front door.

"You two are going to sleep outside tonight."

"But we don't have pillows or blankets!" I said.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Wait sir, it was Richard's fault, he started yelling 'fuck off' and other words." Mike said, I looked at him with betrayed in my eyes. You see, Mike and I came to the orphanage at the same time, he may be older but we became best friends. Mike looked at me and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Is this true Richard?"

"*sigh* yes"

"Then Mike go to bed and Richard you sleep outside." The director, Mike quickly goes upstairs to the boy's room.

"But sir it's winter, and is snowing outside." I said.

"And you want me to do what, kid? Get out already." He said.

"Yes sir." I said, I turned around and opened the front door I took one step outside and the cold immediately attack me, chilling me to the bone (ha).

"Si-"The door closed. I hate this man. I lay as close as I could by the door, trying to get warm from the fireplace that is inside. As I started to close my eyes, I heard steps coming in my direction; I quickly open my eyes to see The Nightwing.

 **Damian's pov**

I was doing patrol around Gotham City with Batman, Red Robin and Red Hood, when we passed an orphanage I saw a kid at the front door trembling from the cold. 'What's he doing there?' I though. I walked up to the kid, and realized that he was trying to sleep. I think he heard my footsteps because he opened his eyes and looked at me with surprise.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He went into sitting position.

"It's my punishment, for waking up the director." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked him, I was surprised from what he said, the kid wakes up the director and his punishment is to sleep outside in the middle of the winter.

"Richard Grayson."

"Hey Nightwing, what are doing? We were looking for you." I looked behind me to see Red Robin and Red Hood.

"I saw this kid here and came to talk to him. He says is his punishment for waking up the director of the orphanage." I said to them.

"Where's Batman?" I ask

"Oh, he went to finish the patrol, he won't take too long." Hood said while crossing his arms and looking at Richard.

"Why are you here?"

"Punishment." Richard said to him. I knocked on the door, and waited a few minutes when finally a old man with a beer bell but still strong.

"What do you want?" He said.

"I think the kid should stay inside, it's too dangerous and cold for him out here." Red Robin said. The director looked drunk. He looked at Richard.

"What did I tell you? You have to stay here because from what you did. But of course, you go and ask for help. What a pussy." He said.

"Can he come in?" I asked.

"No, he can't."

"Why?" Hood asked.

"Because he was being disrespectful, swearing and waking up the other kids."

"It's not my fault, I was having a nightmare whe-"Richard was cut off.

"Another nightmare? Richard you've been having nightmare since you came to this orphanage! Just get over it, move on. They are dead!"

"And you are under arrest." Batman came out of nowhere and said to the guy.

"For what?"

"For abusing mentally a child and putting him on the streets."Batman said while getting hand-cuffs. "And for other crimes. I know who you are Michael. Red Robin call the police."

"Already done." Red Robin said.

 **Richard's pov**

"Wait! What is going to happen to us?" I asked them, they looked at me.

"The police will figure it out." Batman said.

 **Time skip~~~**

Well, the police didn't figure it out, they actually didn't care **(Gordon wasn't there, he was sick)** so me and the rest of the boys **(It was a orphanage just for boys)** went to find a abandoned place for us to sleep. The older kids stayed as leaders of our group, which only contain 12 kids, a small orphanage. Mike was one of the leaders since he is 16 years old, the other leader was Kevin, and he's 17 years old.

"OKAY! Listen up, mates! We have to steal to survive, I can get a job maybe and Mike too. But the rest of you have to work too." Kevin said."The younger kids get the food, the rest get the money." Mike said "If you're 14 or older you get the money, if you're 13 or younger you get the food." Kevin said.

 **Time skip~~Again**

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkkkk. I keep running and looking back o see if the guy was following me, I was just some apples! You see I stole some apples, but the dude saw me and now his following me.

"WATCH OUT!"

*thud*


End file.
